Workmen such as carpenters often require a large number of tools to properly complete a job. Many of the tools require electrical power to operate. Because construction sites and the like often only have one electrical outlet provided on a power pole, it would be desirable to have a portable tool box that included an elongated extension cord having a plug at one end to allow for positioning of the tool box near the work site and a four outlet socket assembly mounted to an exterior of the tool box to allow a workman to plug in more than one power tool while providing a close convenient location for storing, retrieving and connecting other power tools should they be required.